


My Number One

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: A surprised that Dai would have never expected from Tsubasa, but that it turns out to be the greatest gift he could have ever asked.





	My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Party time when Dai's bday comes..... and after his birthday my brain will be out on vacation from writing from at least a month,..... plus I went back to "am I a good writer or am I a shitty one?" so shitty side is winning XDD 
> 
> Anyways, that does not matter now, happy birthday Dai-chan!!!

**My** **Number One**

The sudden and constant knocking on his room’s door makes him wake up. He tries to focus his sight and look at the clock he has on the night-table; it’s only 4:20am, just who is knocking at his door at this hour? Sleepy, Dai walks towards the door, ready to yell at the person on the other side, but the impulse disappears when he sees the puppy face waiting for him on the other side, Tsubasa.

“It took you a lot, Dai-chan!” Tsubasa expresses once they are face to face.

The taller man sighs and scratches his head, how many times has he requested to Tsubasa not to call him like that? He sighs again and simply ignores the nickname for this time.

“What do you want? It’s too early and it’s too weird for you to be awake at this time,” the younger says as he yawns.

“Come on, come on, get ready, put this on!!”

If he could feel more awake, Dai will totally argue with Tsubasa asking him why all the fuss and why so early? Nevertheless, instead of doing so, he takes the clothes and gets into his room again, the blond trailing after him. The light blue haired man goes to his personal bathroom and quickly gets ready with the clothes that Tsubasa gave him. Even if he doesn’t like to admit it, Tsubasa has always know his tastes on clothes and even how to make them match properly; so, it has come to the point in which Dai does not complain anymore and so he simply wears whatever clothes Tsubasa gets him.

“Ready, now are you gonna tell me what is going on?” Dai asks.

“Not yet, let’s go!”

“Go where? Isn’t too early to go out?” the younger questions, but no answer is giving, instead Tsubasa takes him by the hand and drags him out of the room.

As Dai has said several times, it is too early; therefore, Tsubasa tries to keep as quiet as possible so they don’t wake up anyone in the dorm. Silently, he opens the door and takes his and Dai’s coat, once that they have stepped out of SolidS’s dorms Dai tries to ask Tsubasa one more time what is going on; however, the blond makes him keep quiet with the excuse of no one should listen to them.

“Plus, remember, there are schedules to follow in the dorms and at this moment, we are not following them,” the smaller man says and winks at Dai.

When Dai listens to the words, he is about to freak out, it is true that they are not following the rules. Even more, it is supposed that the security guard will not let them go out at this time, so what is Tsubasa thinking?

“Tsubasa!!” the younger calls him out as he tries to free himself from Tsubasa, with no avail.

“Don’t be a coward, I already spoke with Fujii-san and he will let us out.”

Even if they have known each other for a life time, Dai still cannot believe the things Tsubasa can get out of nowhere. Nevertheless, now that the blond has confessed the permission, Dai feels more relaxed as they reach the reception and he sees that Fuuji-san in fact smiles at them and wave good bye. Since they moved to the dorms, they have listened that the stern security guard has never broken a rule or allowed anyone to break them, so Dai wonders what kind of deal Tsubasa did to get his way out with this. The younger now turns again to look at Tsubasa who has kept the widest smile Dai has seen in a while from the smaller man. Before he could ask one more time about their destination, Tsubasa drags him to the taxi that is waiting in front of the dorms.

“You know where to go,” the blond says to the driver who immediately gets the engine going.

“How and when did you prepare all of this?” Dai questions him.

“I bet you still have not realized of what day is today,” that’s the way Tsubasa replies to him.

“Monday, I was supposed to have a day off and go running with Rikka,” Dai says, there’s nothing else to remember for that day.

He hears as Tsubasa facepalm himself and sighs.

“That’s why is so easy to surprise you, Dai-chan; anyways you may guess where we are going,” the blond expresses and winks at him one more time.

Now it’s Dai who sighs, a bit exasperated if he has to be honest; sometimes he wishes Tsubasa could be more straightforward or at least that he would not be so extra with the surprises. After a while, he starts recognizing some parts of the road, but he does not want to believe what he is starting to deduce. Dai looks by the corner of his eyes to the blond man who keeps having that smile on his face and he is even humming a song, just what is going on with Tsubasa today? Then, his suspicious are confirmed, they are going to that place.

“Tsubasa…” the younger says almost inaudible, but strong enough for Tsubasa to look at him.

“Don’t freak out, ok?”

“Why are we coming to my old swimming club?”

The melancholic voice that comes from Dai makes Tsubasa’s heart about to shatter, he knew that this was a possibility, but he will not back down, not now. The blonde takes Dai’s hand with his own and looks at the boy in his eyes.

“Listen, no one is gonna be there, I talked with Mizuhara-san and he was totally ok with this,” the older speaks trying to ease Dai’s heart.

“I don’t think…”

“Ok, ok, maybe Mizuhara-san is gonna be there, I mean he is the owner, right? And who cares if there are people, I mean, it’s a swimming club,” the blond quickly speaks trying to stop Dai from talking or overthinking.

“That’s not what I mean, Tsubasa…”

“Dai-chan, let’s just get there, alright? Just let’s go there,” the older boy proposes and when there are no further signs of a complaint, he knows he has convinced Dai.

The younger looks through the window, they are almost there, so it would be a waste of time to ask to go back. However, the way he feels is more than enough to request to stop this and go back to the dorms. It has been years since the last time he has visited his old swimming club, it has been years since he has seen Mizuhara-san, the man who helped him to train during his childhood and part of his youth. When exactly was the last time he came here? Probably it was when he made an informal visit to announce to the man that he had gotten to college. ‘I’ll become an Olympic swimmer,’ that’s what he said that day, having all hopes that his goal will become true. Dai lowers his head as he remembers the empty promise and by instinct he grabs his left shoulder.

“Dai-chan… we are here,” Tsubasa informs him so he gets off the taxi.

The taller man steps outside the taxi and feels as his heart cracks a bit by being in front of the building; unable to move by his own. Therefore, Dai waits until the moment that his childhood friend indicates to him to keep going; which Tsubasa does by taking Dai’s hand again. The younger feels as his legs are getting weaker with every step, even if he has continuing swimming, he has made sure not to go to the old places where he used to practice it. The reason, too many memories, to many things that reminded him about all the time he invested in the sport that at the end did not give him any result.

When they get to the reception, Dai’s heart skips a beat, the pictures of the tournaments in which he used to participate, and most of them in which he won first place, are still there. Immediately, Tsubasa stops pulling Dai when he realizes that he is actually getting distracted by the pictures and not trying to stop their way. The blond idol giggles, it is always nice to take a look at old pictures, especially these ones in which Dai looks so young and his face looks even cuter.

“Oh! Look at this one! You were still in elementary school!” Tsubasa practically yells by looking at one in which Dai could be around ten years old.

“Shut it! You are too noisy!”

“I was sure I heard some people coming, Tsubasa-kun, Dai-kun! It’s nice to see you again!”

Suddenly, Mizuhara-san has shown, the man has not changed a bit. As soon as Dai sees him, he realizes that the old man is still the same cheerful man. Tsubasa is the first one to greet him, on the same joyful way that Mizuhara-san did; however, it takes a bit more of time to Dai to accomplish the action.

“Dai-kun, aren’t you going to say hi?” the old man teasingly asks, he has always known how to deal with Dai’s personality and today is not an exception.

“I’m sorry, good morning, Mizuhara-san,” the young man says as he bows.

“You haven’t changed a bit, even if you are a famous idol you still act like a respectful boy, I’m so proud of you, Dai-kun!”

The younger smiles with the words, still there is a part of him that wishes that he could have made the old man proud through swimming and not with something so ordinary. Then, his thoughts are cut off by Mizuhara-san who turns to Tsubasa to tell him that everything is ready.

“Eh? For real? I was coming to help you!” the blond man says with excitement.

“No need for it, I love your idea and my enthusiasm didn’t allow me to wait,” the man replies and then laughs.

On the other hand, Dai looks confused at those two, they used to have the habit of planning weird stuff during his birthday or to celebrate his victories. The sudden thought has made Dai realize of something, today is that day. Immediately, he looks at Tsubasa demanding for an explanation and the blond laughs at him.

“Seems like you already realize what day is today, here, go to change,” the blond indicates when he pulls out some clothes from the bag he has been carrying.

“Swimming clothes? Tsubasa, what are you planning?”

“Just go,” the blond demands him and makes him walk towards the dressing rooms way, “and if you’re not at the pool in ten minutes, I’ll go and get you”

Dai hears as Tsubasa yells the last part as he has moved forward. Swimming clothes? He looks again at them, Tsubasa handled him a whole uniform, the sweatpants, jersey, and of course everything he needs to swim. Once he is in the dressing room, he sighs again, just what kind of surprise is this? Hasn’t Tsubasa learnt that is not good to remind an old wound? It is true that he has convinced himself that he is responsible of his injured, that his destiny changed -and even if it was difficult at the beginning- he has made a path as a member of SolidS. Thus, what’s the need of remembering this old wound?

Even if he is not too convinced about whatever Tsubasa is thinking, he gets change and wears the whole outfit that he received. Before going to the pool, Dai takes a look at himself on the mirror, a smile shows on his face… he kind of misses those days. Moreover, just when he is about to leave, he realizes of something, the jersey that Tsubasa gave him is similar, or practically the same, of the Japanese swimming team, just how did Tsubasa get this? He will have to ask him about it later, and so as he has already prepared himself for whatever surprise is out there waiting for him, he walks towards the pool.

The younger member of SolidS cannot believe what he sees. The pool is completely set up for a competition; the lanes are divided, the platforms are marked with a specific number, and even the board is ready to record the times. When Dai takes a further look around, he even gets to see the podium for the three first places.

“Dai-chan!” Tsubasa calls him out as he has gotten too distracted again,

“What have you done here?” Dai’s voice is a mixture between excitement and nostalgia, the taller man can even feel his heart beating fast just as when he used to compete.

“Isn’t it obvious, this is your competition!” the blond replies, “but, you cannot force yourself too much, alright?”

Dai rolls his eyes, only Tsubasa thinks about organizing a competition in which the person cannot really give his best.

“You know I cannot do competitive swimming,” Dai whispers looking away.

The blond then cups Dai’s face with his hand and makes him look at him straight to the eyes.

“You are the only one here, you only have to defeat yourself!”

Honestly, Dai cannot avoid feeling confused by the words, and so he stares at Tsubasa expecting for more information about his plan.

“It’s gonna be a medley so do some warm up and when you feel ready, we start! Mizuhara-san would be the referee!”

Without having a good reason, Dai simply follows the instruction, being here there is no point to argue against Tsubasa. Having completed a full warm up session, the blond tells him to get in the pool for the first swimming style, backstroke.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” suddenly Tsubasa, has turned on a microphone and has started to pretend that he is in charge of the narration, “today we have an exclusive competition with one of our greatest swimmers, give it up for Murase Dai!”

Again, the younger rolls his eyes, just what the hell is wrong with Tsubasa, there is no one in here; or at least that’s what he thinks. Suddenly, he listens to some people applauding, the man looks at the stairs, Rikka and Shiki, and even everyone for QUELL are there.

“Tsubasa!!” Dai yells at him demanding an explanation.

“I needed an audience and they volunteered, anyways, focus on the competition!”

“Tsubasa is right, Dai-kun, you have to be focused.”

It feels just as if he has gone back to the past where Tsubasa and Mizuhara-san used to tease him all the time. Therefore, having gone through this kind of experiences more than once, Dai takes a deep breath, and goes back to the main position. Seeing that the man is ready, Mizuhara-san gives the cue to start the race. First part of it, backstroke, the impulse he has taken has been enough to give himself a huge advantage, well he could have it if someone else would be there competing against him. Quicker than expected he goes over the distance and moves to the breaststroke style, while swimming he gets to listen to everyone cheering for him and he cannot stop wondering what’s the point if he is alone in the pool. Again, and once he has completed the distance, he changes to the butterfly style and remembers that this was the style he had to work on the most as he could not dominate it at the beginning. Now, it feels as all that work, he did in the past it is giving a good result, the stroke comes easily, and Dai does not even realize of how fast he could move. Finally, the last style and the one that used to be his favorite, free style. The technique was easy to master, and he could feel in a better way the water surrounding his body.

“The time stops now!” he listens to Tsubasa saying those words as he finishes the final lap, “Good job, Dai-chan!”

The blond has left the microphone and has gone to help him to come out of the pool. Dai is heavily breathing, it’s been a long time since he raced a medley; reason why he does not want to look at the board. He is more than sure than the time he made is his worst in all his swimming history.

“Aren’t you going to look?”

“No, thanks,” the boy replies, taking off the cap and lenses, and as he keeps panting for more air.

“Don’t you see how excited the crowd is? You must have made a great time.”

“Or they are cheering because your brought them with that purpose,” the younger replies.

Before Tsubasa could say anything else, Mizuhara-san is the one who gets closer to Dai and turns his head to the board. There are two different times on it.

‘Dai’s old time: 2:29        Dai’s new time: 2:19’

The boy does not believe what he sees, Tsubasa must have modified the board, something must have happened; because he is sure that that is not possible. Not with his injured.

“A competition against yourself once in a while won’t hurt you,” the blond tells him, “you never say it out loud, but you wanted to defeat your own record, right?”

Dai does not know what to say. How did Tsubasa know? He has never said it out loud, but at the time he got injured he was practicing for the individual medleys; and so, he never had the chance to improve his own time. Still speechless, Dai looks at the board one more time, and knowing that the boy would not simply believe the result he sees there, the old man shows him the chronometer.

“You know I will never lie to you,” the man says, “that, my boy, is your real record for today.”

“Mizuhara-san…”

“Now, while Tsubasa-kun prepares something else here, let’s go and check that everything is ok with you, we also knew that this was kind of risky, but we wanted to give you this chance.”

Dai nods and follows the man, as they walk out, he sees his friends still cheering and with happy smiles on their faces. Now, he cannot avoid wondering how would have been if he could have kept competing while being part of SolidS. Of course, it would have required more effort and knowing how to distribute his time in a better way, but he knows that having all of them supporting him would have been great.

In the dressing room, Mizuhara-san gives a quick check to his shoulder, having been a trainer for years, he has also qualified himself with certain medical knowledge to help his students. Once that the man has verified that everything is fine, he asks Dai to dress up with the jersey, and as soon as he is ready to go back to the pool.

“Thank you… for all,” Dai shyly whispers and bows towards the man.

“No need, and try to hurry up, you know Tsubasa-kun is not really patient.”

The younger man smiles and nods.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When going back to the pool, he sees that now everyone is in the pool area, but the curious thing is that the twins are in the podium, Ichiru on the third-place position and Iseei in the one that indicates second-place. Dai tries not to feel embarrassed, but it’s something impossible when he thinks that Tsubasa dragged everyone to this ‘little’ plan.

“You know what place to take!” the blond happily exclaims, “Shiki, you know what to do!”

“Yes, yes,” the purple haired man replies with a smile on this face, “Welcome to the Award Ceremony for the medley competition.”

Dai looks confused at his childhood friend, really an award ceremony?

“Let’s cheer for the third-place, Kuga Ichiru!”

As Shiki says the words, Eichi goes closer to the youngest twin and gives him what resembles a bronze medal. Even if Dai knows that this is not a real competition, he is totally conscious that his heart is beating with excitement and happiness; emotions that increase when he sees the twin showing the medal with so much proud.

“Now, please cheers for the second-place, Kuga Issei!”

This time, it’s Shu who goes closer to the twin and gives him the one that resembles a silver medal. Just as his brother, Issei shows the medal and raises his hands as if thanking the crowd for the cheers.

“And now, please, let’s cheer for our champion, Murase Dai!”

Dai has gotten so distracted with the previous actions that he almost does not have time to react. Then, he sees as Rikka gets closer to place the one that looks as the gold medal around his neck and quickly after, Tsubasa gives him a bouquet of red roses.

“Congratulations, Dai!” both of his partners exclaim at the same time.

“That was it, right?” Shiki asks to the blond who dramatically grunts.

“How come you get to ruin the final moment of the ceremony?!”

Everyone laughs at the scene, and before the leader and Tsubasa could get into an argument, Rikka interferes so there is no further bickering. Moreover, since it is almost time for the swimming club to be opened to the general audience, they need to hurry to clean up the whole place.

“Can we keep the medals?” Ichiru is the one who asks to Tsubasa.

“Of course, I told you that it was ok,” the blond replies smiling at them, “also, it’s ok if you all leave, Mizuhara-san and I would clean everything up.”

“It’s better if we all help, after all we all had fun,” Rikka adds and Eichi and Shu agree on the statement.

Thus, both units help to put everything in order, so the swimming club can work with regularity that date. After thirty minutes, the place looks perfect and everyone is ready to leave, or at least they thought it was like that.

“I… I want to stay for a while,” Dai suddenly says, “Can you stay with me, Tsubasa?”

“Yes… Guess we will be back to the dorm on time for the rest of the party, see you,” the blond says and the rest of SolidS with QUELL leave the swimming club.

“You two can stay all you want, I’ll just be in the lobby to welcome the teachers and students,” Mizuhara-san tells them and leaves them alone.

There is a long moment of silence, but Tsubasa is already used to this kind of moments with Dai. The blond knows that Dai is thinking, he needs to process everything that has happened during this morning. Nevertheless, Tsubasa is still unsure, for some reason, about if Dai has really enjoyed the surprised or if he had a bad time with it.

“You always know what I think, don’t you?” Dai speaks up and looks at him.

“Not all the time, I’m not sure if you want to kill me or if you want to thank me right now,” the blond replies in a joking tone.

When he finds himself with more silence, he looks up at Dai, then he has no time to react. Dai is kissing him, it’s the very first time that the younger is the one taking the initiative to give a kiss.

“Thank you…” the younger man shyly whispers and looks away, “I don’t know how, but with this… I…”

“You finally feel free, right?” Tsubasa asks him as he smiles, “I had a feeling that even if you said you were fine, there was still something you still wanted to do.”

“Eh?”

The blond sighs and tries to think about the best way to explain himself.

“Since we became part of SolidS, you have improved a lot, singing, dancing, expressing your emotions, but somehow I could notice that you still didn’t let go of the past,” the blond expresses and sighs, “then I decided to visit Mizuhara-san and we got this idea.”

“Just like that?”

“It wasn’t really that easy, it took us three months to come to this decision,” Tsubasa confesses, “but looking at you smiling and being all proud of yourself made it all worth!

He winks at the younger boy who simply shrugs, today Dai cannot argue or complain about the things that Tsubasa says. Just for today, he will give in and admit that Tsubasa is right. Dai leans his head on Tsubasa’s shoulder, he wishes he could thank the older boy in a better way, but he cannot even find enough words.

“Thank you,” he repeats by being defeated by his lack of words.

“No need to thank,” the blond replies, “happy birthday, Dai-chan!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the biggest reasons why I started loving Dai-chan so hard it's because of his injures.... ironically I also injured my shoulder practicing my favorite sport when I was in high school.... so you can imagine how much it hurts me when the injured is mentioned (and even like that I'm always waiting to know more about that part of his past)  
> I almost write this as a DaiShiki, but it wouldn't have made any sense, Tsubasa was the one who was with Dai during all that time and I think he suffered almost as Dai did, so this is the way it went at the end....


End file.
